


Asgardikus - Asgardian haikus

by Meluzyna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Gen, collection of haikus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluzyna/pseuds/Meluzyna
Summary: My haikus inspired by the movie scenes.





	1. You love, Odin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oEllenao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/gifts).



In the temple a baby

is crying, is looking with its _eyes-_

 _miracle of the world_.


	2. Frigga [Mother]

Valhalla is burning.

A spark-star is now released.

Mom. She came back.

 

* * *

 

Why Frigga is coming back? Well, I just wrote this for my friend:

My friend believes that Frigga didn't die in the movie - my sweet Ell suspects that Frigga faked her death (just like other magician, her own son Loki :-D) to bring her sons closer together and bring them both closer to Odin. Ell also believes that Frigga - if she is really in Valhalla now - will return to life (and Asgard - for my friend the last canonical part is The Dark World, she hates Ragnarok xD).


	3. Silence at the waterfall

Double haiku.

* * *

 

 

They're flying to the sky -

small fireballs,

white wisps.

 

The fires are shot up -

sky's heart is a target for bow.

Farewell, queen.

 

 

* * *

 

wisps - my friend calls them like that so let it be ;-D  [will-o'-the-wisps, gleams, etc.]


	4. The Guard of Bifrost

Heimdall, open the bridge!

Flashes in the matte eyes.

Ground is shaking.


	5. A journey to the realm

The sun and gold.

Even the sea hurts your sight.

Welcome to Asgard.


	6. The most precious [treasure of Thor]

Double haiku.

* * *

 

 

The most precious treasure?

Lifts me above the ground.

A gift from Allfather.

 

The most precious treasure.

Gives me power. Makes me Thor.

It is you, my brother.


	7. Know your place, little brother

The universe hurts and pinches me.

It doesn't fit without you.

You and me - the unity.


	8. Despair

Abyss under the bridge.

Even bigger abyss in the eyes.

Don't let go, Loki!

**Author's Note:**

> If I wrote something incorrectly, please let me know :-) I'm not a native speaker.


End file.
